Jack Wheeler
'Jack Wheeler '(27 years old) is the former Leading Robotics Specialist of Animus Global Corporations, specializing in the fields of Nanotechnology and Bio-Engineering. He is characteristically known for being self-centered and introverted, leading him to view emotional bonds such as friendship as pointless or trivial; all the while growing his arrogance and inflating his ego to extreme levels. However, beyond face value, he does care for several of his 'friends' when they are in danger or in need of help. His appearance is a humanoid (anthropomorphic) hedgehog, wearing his signature white-button dress shirt and tie along with black slacks. History Jack grew up in a modest, middle-income family with his two parents, Mark and Maria Wheeler. Due to his lack of siblings and his parent's reluctance for more children, he resorted to spending his nights in his room, using his Lego blocks to pass the nights as his parents worked. As he grew to the age of 4, he began to withdraw so much that he simply stopped talking to his parents altogether unless he needed to, leaving him to his thoughts day in and day out as he progressed through Elementary and early Middle School. During this withdrawal and silence, Wheeler began to quickly grow fascinated with how things worked; whether it was alive or not, he wanted to know answers behind the intricate wonders of man. At early middle school, he began his own withdrawal from his household, spending an increasing amount of time on campus with the various science teachers. This greatly concerned them as well as his parents, but they simply settled for it, allowing his 2 years at middle school to become a second home to him. Once admitted to high school, he began his own learning alongside the standard curriculum within the library; searching into various topics, ranging from psychology to machinery. However, the social confines of high school only served to exacerbate his condition, now refusing to talk to others out of will. Despite this, Jack graduated in the top 10% of his class and was selected for placement for the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. College Life and Career In the span of his time at MIT, Jack used his growing knowledge of mechanics to enter various competitions on behalf of the school and the occasional underground robot duel with fellow students. Jack's development of personal nanotechnology in regards to the illegal duels of robotics allowed him to gain a reputation that was somewhat at odds with his own personal demeanor. Several rumors that had caught wind around the college describe Wheeler as 'Omega', a "Bond-style" villain along with his nanomachines being the standard for competing in any robotics on the campus itself. Despite the little rumors around his fighting and robotics, Jack opened up from out of his recessive shell and became a bit more friendly and passive with the other students around the campus, even having a few brief relationships with some of his classmates. After buckling down in his sophomore year for his studies rather than his miscellaneous activities, Wheeler graduated with a Masters in Mechanical Engineering, in addition to a Bachelors in Physics and Cognitive Sciences. He applied for a job as a Mechanical Specialist within Animus' Innovation Division, to which he received in a matter of hours. From there, he was quickly able to advance the company with his advancements in Nanotechnology, helping to streamline and revolutionize their assembly lines to produce at peak efficiency. He quickly rose through the corporate ladder as his innovations at Animus became more widespread and eventually came to lead the Innovation Division department. However, this new title wouldn't come without a price and, as Jack became overwhelmed with several tasks and 'chores' over the first few years, he submitted his resignation from Animus and left on bad terms with his boss, to which he promptly ignored and simply moved out of the state with the intent to work on his own. Alter-Ego Takeover After his departure from Animus, he left for Wyoming to live out in a small town to which he could be left to his own machinations. However, his action of cutting ties with Animus left him without money to finance himself or any of his inventions along with various outside influences led him to undertake an experimental test under the direction of HendersonTech in order to earn money and possibly get back to his feet. As his mental state declined steadily and no subjects agreed to be tested on for his experiment, Jack became desperate and reluctantly ingested the dark matter that he had been assigned to test on others. This ingestion of dark matter triggered a psychological reaction within Jack and splintering his psyche in two forms, one being the Jack Wheeler that he had known, and the other being a duplicate of himself with a separate psychological state similar in mind to an antagonistic sociopath, creating himself a split identity as Jason Wheeler. As Jason had access to all of Jack's technology as well as his DNA, he managed to evade Animus and stir up several forms of havoc and chaos before he was apprehended in Las Vegas, Nevada within the vicinity of the Las Vegas Strip. From there, he was transferred to Foundation control as SCP-2270, deeming him Keter class and demanding that he be kept under surveillance for the remainder of his capture.